Lost in Flames
by blue-soljah
Summary: A little is dieing in a huge fire. What happens if a firemen found him in this fire. You will only find out if you read.
1. Lost Child

Ch.1 Child Found

It was a dark and scary night at the home of the Chans (sorry couldn't think of anything else) Mr. Al Chan was yelling at his wife for no reason again.

"God damit woman why don't you do anything right always messing up my fun!" Al yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Am sorry please don't hurt me! I….I…I didn't know that you were down here." Jade Chan apologized scarily.

"I don't care this is the last time I will tolerate your foolishness!" Al shouted as he gave his wife a hard punch in the stomach causing her to fall over and give a cry in pain. Al kept on punching and kicking his wife making her scream in pain with every hit.

Meanwhile there was a little boy at the age of four in his bed upstairs and he was awoken by the cries of his mother. The boy pitches right up from another cry from his mother. The little boy came out of his bed and opens the door and gone down stairs to see the horrible site in front of him.

"M..M..Mummy?" the little boy asks from the bottom of the stairs.

Jade lifted her head to the tiny little voice and was shock to see that it was her son.

"No stay back run away! Now!" Jade said in a weak yet strong voice.

"But mommy.." the little boy said through his teary eyes.

"But nothing run now!" she said from her spot on the floor.

"Oh no his isn't going anywhere! Come here now!" Al shouted angrily as he made his way towards the little boy.

The little boy ran away from his father and made his way to the kitchen to where he tried to open the kitchen door but it was lock. Al was now walking slowly towards the frighten four year old. He had a razor sharp knife in his hands ready to stab the poor child.

"It is time to meet your end boy!" he shouted as he brought down the knife on the boy. Then all of the sudden his hand was stop by another one.

"I will not let you hurt our son again!" she said as she tried to fight the knife out of his hand but Al had won and kick her in the stomach.

"He is not my son and I will make sure of that and you two will never step out of this house alive!" Al shouted as he walks up to the little boy and started punching him and breaking the poor boys bones. Then he got a bottle of gasoline and pours it all through the house and step outside and light a match and lit the house on fire.

Somewhere just few blocks away the fire alarm goes off in a fire station and some firefighters one of them by the name of Yami Motto was on their way to the fire. When they arrived to the fire Yami and his partner Joey had gone inside the house to see it there was anybody trap inside. When they had gone in the kitchen they saw a most sorrowful sight a mother and her four year old son trap in the burning flames.

So I hope you like it so far please no flames am kind of new at this ok so please review to see what happens next. Bye Bye for now 


	2. Hospital

_I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers!_

_xXRoseGoddess874Xx_

_I love athrun_

_Sarah the Slayer _

_THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH! _

_Ok now let's go on with the show!_

Lost in Flames

Ch.2 Hospital

"Joey!" Yami yelled with all his might from the kitchen.

"Yami! Where are you!" Joey answers back from the living room.

"Come here I need some help with these people in here!" Yami yelled over the raging fire.

Joey ran in the burning kitchen to help Yami but he wasn't prepared to see such a horrible sight of the mother and son.

"Oh my god!" was all that Joey could after he seen such a sight.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me!" Yami shouted.

"Oh yeah! Let's go there isn't much time in here!" Joey said getting more serious.

"Ok I will take the kid and you will take the mother ok!" Yami shouted as he picks up the kid and getting ready to go outside.

"Gotcha!" Joey agreed as he picks up the boys and follow Yami outside the burning house.

The two got outside the house safely and found an ambulance to carry the two to the hospital. Yami and Joey had stayed back to stop the raging fire.

After long hurtful and frustrated three hours the fire team manage to stop the raging fire. Yami decided to go to the hospital to see if the boy and his mother are ok. Yami had gone home first to change his cloths before he went to the hospital. Yami park his car in the perking lot and gone inside to ask the nurse about the two.

"Hello am here to see the boy and the mother that had been brought here early this morning. Do you know what room they are in?" Yami ask the nurse.

"Oh you mean the two that were victims of that fire?" the nurse asked back.

"Yes." He answered back.

"Ok after you take the elevator to the second floor the boy's room is number 333 and his mother's room is number 331 ok." She said as she was looking on the computer screen.

"Ok thank you." Yami said before he left.

"Your welcome." She answered back.

Yami gone inside the elevator that had gone up to the second floor. When he step out he saw doctors running into a room carrying the electric paddles (_ok I don't know what you called that thing I forgot! It is that thing that when you die the does shock you with it and it does bring you back to life. So sorry about that lol) _into the room the boy's mother was in. Yami ran to the door to see the doctors desperately trying to bring the mother back to life.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted as he send a bolt of electricity through her body but all you could hear is the machine go 'beep'.

"Come on! Again, clear!" he shouted again but the same thing happen again.

"Come on Miss Chang! Don't leave your only son, come on! Again clear!" he said but it happened again.

The doctors were trying for least 30 minutes but they had failed to bring the boy's mother back to life. Miss Jade Chan died at 11:00 a.m. on Monday morning.

"Now who is gonna tell the poor boy about his mother?" the doctor ask to himself as he exited the room. When he walk out of the room he pass Yami.

"Oh are you related to the Chan's?" the doctor ask in awe as he look at Yami.

"No." Yami answered back.

"Wow that is amazing because you and the boy almost look like father and son." The doctor said.

"Am sorry about what just happen." Yami said to the doctor as they walk to the boy's room.

The doctor smiled sadly and said, "No, it is us that suppose to say sorry because this is not there first time here."

"What do you mean not their first time?" Yami asked him.

The doctor was checking the boy to see if he was ok. "These two was being abused by his father and sometimes come in here in really bad shape." He answered back.

"Oh my god!" Yami said in shock.

"Yes, I know it is shocking and we know that we should have done something but we didn't." the doctor said sadly.

"Is it ok that I could keep him and take him home to live with me?" Yami ask sadly.

"Yes of course but you have to ask the police first." He answered back.

"Sure. Is he ok?" Yami ask with a smile as he looked at the boy.

"Lets see he has a broken arm, a few burns, a little cut on the head but we had to stitch it up so you have to come back to take the out in a week or so, he will have to have the cast on his arm for about six to five weeks, he is on an oxygen mask until he wakes up from his coma, and except for couple or cuts and bruises he will be fine if he comes coma. They say if you talk to a person in a coma that they will wake so if you could just tell him that everything is ok and it is alright to wake and he is loved."

"Ok." Yami said as he sat in the chair next to the boy's bed.

"Ok if you don't have any more questions I will be back to check on him and oh yeah is it ok that if you tell him about his mother?" the doctor said.

"Sure ok but I have one more question." Yami said as he took hold of the child's hand.

"Yes?" the doctor asks.

"What is his name?" Yami asked.

"His name is Yugi and you have to be very careful on how you tell him about his mother because they are really close and he might take awhile to talk because he is doesn't really trust people and he is easily freighted." He answered.

"Ok don't worry." Yamy said with small smile.

"Ok well see you later I have other patients." He said as he walk out of the room and close the door.

"Yugi please wake up." Yami said as he was rubbing the boy's little hand.

Yami stayed by the little boy's side all day and night talking to him and hoping that he will wake up. When morning had come Yami was asleep and still holding the boy's hand. The sun had shone through the window.

Yugi woke up when he felt the warm sun on his face. He was trying to move his arm that wasn't in a cast but some one was holding it. Yugi look over at the man that looks just like him and he just stared up at him in awe.

Yami woke up to see the boy staring at him. He got up and smiled happily.

"Well good morning sleepy head. You finally woken up." Yami smiled at the boy.

"Wh…Wh…Where is m…mommy?"

_Well that's all for now. I hope you like it. What's going to happen to Yugi when Yami gives him the bad news? If you want to find out you have to review. Anyway bye bye for now! _


	3. Good and Bad News

_Well I would like to say thanks to my reviewers again _

_Sarah the Slayer_

_Sakura-5000_

_Again thank you!_

_Anyway on with the fic_

_Lost in Flames_

_Ch.3 Bad and Good News_

"Wh…Wh…Where's is mommy?" Yugi ask the man in worry.

Yami felt so heartbroken because he has to tell this poor little boy this terrible news. So he sat back in his chair and holds the boy's hand and look into his eyes.

"What is your name little one?" Yami smiled at the boy.

"Yu….. Yu……..Yugi" he said frightened.

"Wow Yugi that's a nice name!" Yami smiled.

Yugi still kept his distance from him and watch his every move.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Yugi. Am your friend." Yami smiled at the boy.

"I want my mommy. Can you please tell me? Please?" Yugi said with tearful eyes.

Yami took hold of the boy's hand sand look at the boy's eyes and smiled sadly.

"Yugi am afraid that I have bad news." Yami said sadly.

"Bad news?" Yugi ask in confusion.

"Yes, bad news. You see you and mother were in a huge fire and my partner and I tried to save yall but…." Yami stop.

"But what?" Yugi ask.

"But only you manage to survive the fire and your mother just died yesterday." Yami said trying to fight back tears.

All Yugi could do is just steer in disbelief. He didn't cry and he even didn't move. He just sat there in deep shock. The mother that was always there for him, that always protect him, that always say it is ok and that always say 'I love you' was gone forever. Tears then started to fall from his eyes.

Yami was watching the whole thing and he felt like he had failed the poor boy. He knows that he can't just leave the poor child like this. So he holds the boy's little hand and tries to snap him out of it.

"Yugi are you ok?" Yami ask but he knew the answer already.

Yugi snap back to reality and look into Yami's eyes. Yugi jump off of the bed and into Yami's chest and cried as hard as he can.

Yami was shock he wasn't expecting the boy to do that but his face turned into a sad smile a just sat there and hug the crying boy until he had fallen asleep.

"I feel so sorry for you little one but I promise that I will make it better." Yami said as he laid the boy in his bed a cover him up and kiss him on the forehead.

"I think I should make some phone calls. I know the crew must be thinking and especially Kimi. I know she is right there rowing her head off to Joey saying 'Where the hell is Yami' that's her alright." Yami chuckled as he pick up the phone and call the fire station.

"Domino Fire Station how may I help you?"

"Joey is that you?"

"Yami!"

"Yes"

"Yami where are you!"

"Am at the hospital with the boy."

"Is he alright and what a bout the mother?"

"He is ok but the mother didn't make it"

"Dam!"

"Don't worry about it anyway I just called to see if anybody was worrying about me."

"You should know the answer to that question! You know that you didn't show at home last night and you know that Kimi lives with you and you know how she does go!"

"Hehehehe yeah"

"It is not funny! That girl has been down my throat and rowing her head off !"

**At the Domino Fire Station **

"I wonder where the living hell is Yami! Why didn't he come home last night!" Kimi was talking to herself while she was walking through the station.

Kimi was a year younger than Yami (_which is 21 if you guys were wondering )_ and is a sweet, kind, and loyal friend. Kimi also has a bad temper so you have to watch out for that. She is about the same height as Yami and has dark brown eyes with long brown hair.

"Oh Yami where are you!" Kimi ask to herself again.

Nobody didn't know where Yami had gone last night so this made her worry even more.

"That's not funny!"

Kimi heard a shout it sounded like Joey.

Kimi came into Joey's office and saw him talking on the phone.

"Joey Weller who are you talking to!" Kimi shouted at Joey with anger. (_is that how you spell his last name right?)_

"Look what you have done now!" Joey shouted in the phone.

"I didn't get an answer Joey! So I will find out right now!" Kimi snatch the phone out of Joey's hands.

Joey was so scared that he couldn't move.

"Yami is that you!"

"Yes sorry that I worried you"

Kimi blushed a little and then stop.

"Look where are you so I can come there and beat the living daylights out of you!"

"Look let me explain first. You remember that fire last night right?"

"Yes"

Yami explained the whole thing to her. Kimi was in tears.

"Oh no is he ok?"

"Yes he is I think than am going adopt him"

"Cool"

"I think I have to go through a trial first though"

"Yes you do so on my way to the hospital I will get my big brother at the police station and we could talk and in no time that boy will be yours ok "

"ok"

"Later Yami "

Kimi hang up the phone and ran out of the office but was stop by Joey.

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

"Sorry but I have to go but we will keep you posted bye!" Kimi shouted as she ran past Joey.

"I could never figure out that girl." Joey said as he scratches the back of his head.

**Domino Hospital**

Yami hung up the phone and smiled.

"You will never change Kimi." Yami chuckled as he took a set by Yugi's bed and smiled.

"I can't wait until you get the good news Yugi, soon you will be my son."

_Thanks for reading I hope that you review me please! Anyway I have a question to ask yall. Who is Kimi's big brother? Anyway bye bye for now _


	4. Meeting

_Hey sorry you guys for not updating for so long. I had to get ready for school n I also didn't think of anything. Sorry _

_Hey anyway thanks for the reviews!_

_Nobody didn't answer my question but yall will find out soon! _

_Anyway on with the show!_

Lost in Flames

Ch.4 Meeting

**Police Station**

Kimi arrived at the police station and parked and came out.

"I wonder if he's busy. Well anyway he won't be now hehehe!" she said as she was walking up to the door.

She walks up to the door and she heard a man scream.

"Oh no, it's Kimi!"

"Shut the hell up Jerry!" Kimi shouted as she punched him.

"Ow!" Jerry said as he holds his cheek in pain. "Why are you so aggressive!"

"I am not aggressive! Anyway where is Seto I need to talk to him?" Kimi said looking around.

"What did you do this time?" Jerry said with a smile. He knew that Kimi does usually be in car accidents and in fights and does use her brother to help her out.

"I didn't do anything! I need help with something!" Kimi replied back.

"Need a new car?" Jerry chuckled out.

Kimi grew very mad and give him a slap.

"Just tell me where he is please!" Kimi said growing angrier.

Jerry told her that her brother was in a meeting and said to wait in Seto's office. Kimi told Jerry to not tell Seto that she had came because she wanted to scare him. Kimi had gone behind the desk and waited for her prey. (lol I just love doing that! )

Seto was just coming from a stressful meeting. Seto is the head chief of the police station which means that he has a lot of stuff to do. Seto came into his office and closed the door when all the sudden……..

"Boo!"

Seto was so scared that he took out his gun and started to fire at the person but luckily the person dodges the bullets.

"Kimi!" everyone in the station yelled at her.

"Kimi? What the hell do you think your doing!" Seto said. He was very mad at her and yet kind of scared.

"Why the hell did you shoot me for! You know it's me and you do still fire that dam gun at me!" Kimi shouted at the top of her lungs. Kimi was pissed because she almost got shot this time.

"Well you shouldn't scare the hell out of me! Anyway why are you here did you get in trouble again!" Seto ask with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you people just because I come down here doesn't mean that am in trouble!" Kimi shouted whit her face red. "Anyway I need help with something."

"What is it?"

Kimi explained the whole thing to her brother about little Yugi. Seto was interested in this.

"Well now you see? Do we need to do a trial for the adoption?" Kimi asked her brother.

"Well first we need to talk to the little boy. I mean ask him questions about his family first and we might have to do a search for his father also." Seto said to his little sister.

"Oh ok. So how long is this going to take?"

"Let's see about two or three months."

"What! So what will happen to the boy while we wait for this?" Kimi ask while shaking her brother.

"Kimi calm down! Anyway while we are doing this the boy can stay with you and Yami." Seto said claming her down.

"For true? Wow thanks Seto!" Kimi said as she hugged her brother.

"You're welcome! Now let's go pick Mokuba up from school and then we will go to the hospital." Seto said with a smile.

"Yay! I'll drive!" Kimi said as she grabs the keys to her car and ran outside.

"Hey wait for me!" Seto said as he ran after his sister.

**On the Way to Mokuba's School**

Kimi and Seto droved in Kimi's car to Mokuba's school. Kimi was enjoying the music on the radio and speeding along too in her car.

"_This shi... is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"_ Kimi was singing along with the song.

"Kimi you are now 21 years old and you're acting like a sixteen year old! Slow down now or I will put you in jail!" Seto shouted over the music.

"Aww Seto that's no fair!" Kimi shouted over the music and slowed down.

"Kimi turn down the music now!" Seto shouted over the music.

"Gez! Yes father!" Kimi shouted and turn down the music.

"I am not your father!" Seto shouted back.

"Seto is no fun, Seto is no fun, Seto is no fun!" Kimi said over and over again.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

This had gone on like this for the whole drive. They had arrived at Mokuba's school and pick him up and drop him off at Seto's house and they were off to the hospital to where Yami is.

"Ok next stop Domino Hospital!" Kimi said as she jumps into her dark blue mustang.

**Domino Hospital**

Yami sat in the chair next to Yugi's bed and look out the window. Yugi had been asleep for about three hours now.

"I wonder when Kimi and her brother are coming. Heck I even wonder if Kimi still mad at me." Yami was talking to himself.

Yami was too much in thought that he didn't hear Yugi wake up.

"Hey you're up. How are you feeling?" Yami ask the little four year old.

"Am ok but who are you?" Yugi ask.

"My name is Yami Motou." Yami answered.

"Nice too meet you." The little boy said.

"Same here."Yami said with a smile.

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Yami open the door and he saw Kimi and her big brother Seto.

"Yami!" Kimi shouted as she hugged Yami.

"Kimi your going to scare the kid." Yami said with a smile.

Kimi blushed and stop hugging Yami. Kimi looked pass Yami and saw the little boy at the bed and then looked at Yami. Kimi ran over to Yugi and she smiled at him. Yugi was a little scared of her.

"Hi there please don't be scared. My name is Kimi what's yours?" Kimi said with a smile.

"Yugi" Yugi said getting to trust her a little bit.

"Wow that is such a cute name!" Kimi said as she lift Yugi up and hold him in her arms.

While Kimi and Yugi were getting to know each other Yami and Seto was talking out side the room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Yami ask Seto.

"Well before we start we have to let him recover and he can stay with you while we are getting ready for the trial." Seto answered back.

"Thanks Seto I owe you one." Yami said with a smile.

"Yes you do. I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do you like Kimi?"

"As a friend yes."

"No I mean do really like, like my sister?" Seto ask with a smirk.

"No I don't like her like that!" Yami said with a red face.

"Ha yeah right! I see it all over your face. Well anyway tell Kimi I gone back to work and good luck!" Seto said as he was walking away.

"Bye!" Yami said as Seto walked away.

Yami then open the door a little to see Kimi sitting on Yugi's bed with Yugi in her arms laughing and have fun with what they were watching on TV.

'Maybe I do like Kimi but does she like me back and what about this trial thing? Well I guess we just takes things one at a time huh.' Yami thought to himself as he watches the two having fun.

_Wow another chapter done! Sorry I took long. Anyway guys I need some ideas can yall help me please. Bye bye see yall next time on Lost in Flames!_


End file.
